Deepest Thoughts
by Nominously
Summary: Zuko's thoughts when he thinks he's lost his uncle for good. Please R&R Now with more stuff from other peoples POV. Gnah. EDIT: I changed the name to something I think is more fitting.
1. Gone

**These are Zuko's thoughts when he thinks he's lost Iroh for good this time, after Azula did that not-so-surprising surprise attack. Unoriginal, I know, but I still like it. I usually can't do poetry to save my life, but this one wasn't too bad. **

**Gone**

I lost my throne, my kingdom, my honor.

I thought I had lost it all.

I didn't realize how much I had,

Until it was too late.

I thought I was alone,

But I always had you.

Now you're gone.

I lost you,

What a fool I was.

I pushed you away.

I never told you how I felt.

I never told you how grateful I was.

Never said how much I love you.

Now it's too late.

I always thought you were annoying,

I never understood.

I thought that leaving you was the best thing to do.

So much I never told you,

So much I have to say.

But nothing will bring you back now,

It's far too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, tell me what you think. If it sucks, if it's good, bad, sappy, genious (yeah right), let me know. I might do more, but, like I said, I'm not that good. **


	2. You

**You**

**Well, here it is. This is Katara's feelings when she's at the swamp and thinks she sees her mom. I don't think this one is as good as the first, but it will do. I'm putting up two to make up for the wait. And thanks you two (you know who you are) for being my ONLY TWO REVIEWERS!! **

**You get cookies! Yay cookies! **

**Enjoy, and tell me what you think. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I thought I had found you,

But I lost you again.

I can't help but cry.

To lose you once was hard enough

But twice was even harder.

My hopes were dashed,

Breaking my heart again.

I try to be strong,

But it's so hard.

It was so unfair to lose you.

I loved you,

I needed you,

And now,

You're gone.

I long for you to be here,

To make it right again,

To take the pain away.

I force myself to dry my tears,

To stand and walk away.

If I look back,

I might see you again,

And that would be too much pain.

* * *

Well, here you go! R&R (I know you want to) 


	3. Love

**Well, here I am again. A HUUUUUUUGGGEEE thank you to pimpedowtpoodle for not only reading and reviewing, but faving _and _alerting as well. You have made me very happy. **

**I have another poem from Zuko's POV but I tried to make it rhyme and as such am... hesitant about posting it. **

**Anywho, this is Sokka's thoughts on Yue. ;; Poor Sokka. **

* * *

**Love**

The moon shines down on me,

And makes me think of you.

So close, and yet,

So very far.

I thought I had found love,

But I just found more pain.

Your presence healed my aching heart,

And now its broken again.

I struggle to find a purpose,

A reason for life without you.

But all I find is heartache,

Both old wounds,

And new.

You gave your life to help the world,

But I am left alone.

Sometimes I cannot continue

So gaze up at the full moon,

And dream I can see you.

* * *

Why are all my poems so SAD? I'm gunna try to write a happy one next. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	4. Lost and Found

**OMG! I haven't updated this in like forever! So I wrote up a poem that had been rattling around my head for a while to update this. SEE?! I can do happy. Just not happy-bunnies-fsunshine-and-dasies happy. More... bittersweet, except this isn't. This is from the fist season, when Iroh finds Zuko after the ship asplodes. - damn pirates. **

* * *

**Lost and Found**

I thought I would have to face the pain again,

Suffer as I had before.

Watching your ship go up in flames,

For a horrible while,

I was alone again.

Two sons lost now.

What had I done,

To lose you too?

But then

A voice,

Weak,

But there.

I look,

And there you are,

Barely conscious,

Clinging to a board,

Exhausted but alive.

Now I watch you,

Making sure you still breathe.

I thank the spirits,

That you are alive.

And I am not alone.

* * *

**TADA! All done. Guilt averted for the next few days. Short, yes, but bear with me. I'm working on more. Next stop, What Moms Do! (I'm not advertising, I'm letting you know what I'm doing. -' ) **

**R&R if you see fit. And for the love of Tui and La, let me know if I've made any mistakes. Tears, out. **


End file.
